In general, fabric conditioner serves to make cloth soft by reviving fabric texture and prevent static electricity since it neutralizes a negative ion fiber by absorbing a positive ion surfactant to the negative ion fiber. Moreover, the fabric conditioner serves to prevent fading of colors of cloth and the residue remaining from detergents. Recently, a multifunctional fabric conditioner for providing non-wrinkle effect to prevent wrinkles has been disclosed, but is not proper to silk products in many cases since it has a single-function. Accordingly, in many cases, the silk products are damaged when they are washed.
Generally, since textures of the silk products are very soft and sensitive, the silk products become wrinkled or cloth is spoiled due to a damage of the surface of silk fibers when the silk products are washed. Accordingly, since the silk products must be laundered through steam cleaning or oil cleaning in a cleaner's, it has a problem in that it costs a great deal to maintain the silk products. Furthermore, even though the fabric conditioner is used, the silk products may be damaged when they are dehydrated in a washing machine.